


Sturzfahrt

by cricri



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Drabble, Extended Scene, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Eggsy Unwin, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eggsy denkt.>Post in meinem LJ





	Sturzfahrt

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Orte – in einem fahrenden Fahrzeug– fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Kingsman  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash, Angst (with a happy ending)  
> Handlung: Eggsy denkt.  
> Länge: 200 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Es wird immer kürzer und wirrer und ich brauche immer länger … arg.

***

 

Die Fliehkraft preßt ihn mit aller Gewalt gegen die Außenwand der Gondel und er schreit, will schreien, aber der Druck ist so groß, daß er kaum noch atmen kann. Und es wird immer schlimmer. Er sieht den Horizont durch die Glaswand der Gondel, auf und ab, immer schneller und ihm wird klar, daß sie keine Chance haben. Wenn das Drehmoment sie nicht von der Halterung losreißt, werden sie ungebremst in die Basisstation rasen. Er sieht Whiskey an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, paralysiert, hilflos, wie einen von Harrys aufgespießten Schmetterlingen.

Harry.

Harry ist noch nicht so weit. Er hätte ihn nie mitnehmen dürfen. Harry ist in der Basisstation und -

Er schließt die Augen.

Er ist noch nicht so weit. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, wo er Harry gerade erst wiedergefunden hat. Nicht jetzt.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, hat es Whiskey irgendwie geschafft an sein elektrisches Lasso zu kommen. Für einen Moment haben sie Blickkontakt, und wenn er könnte, würde er nicken. Alles ist besser als in die Basisstation zu rasen.

Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Als sie aus den Resten der Gondel klettern, wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt, weiß er, was er tun muß.

Er muß mit Harry reden.

 

* Fin *


End file.
